The House Guest
by NElaineR
Summary: A little bit of fun, a little bit of romance, a little bit of humor and don't forget the 'spirits' Usual disclaimer applies. ;p


**_Finished it just in time... ;-)_**

* * *

><p>It was absolutely perfect.<p>

The little craftsman bungalow stood at the end of a straight, perfectly manicured path leading from the sidewalk. A deep welcoming covered porch graced the entrance, complete with a swing. The house held all the lovely touches consistent with its style, including exposed beams, built in shelves and paned windows. A lush back garden completed the picture. Small, at only a bit over 1000 square feet, Gillian knew it was meant to be. It looked like a dollhouse.

With a big smile, she turned to the leasing agent. "I'll take it."

Her eyes fell back to the porch swing as her smile widened. She missed the slight tightening of the agent's lips.

_**(BREAK)**_

Cal didn't initially look up when he heard her enter his office. "Nice of you to join us this morning Foster." She was rarely late so it was imperative that he make a dry comment.

When she didn't acknowledge his jab, he glanced up and immediate frowned. She looked terrible. The dark smudges under her eyes gave her a slightly haunted look that added to her already exhausted appearance. Concerned, the next thing out of his mouth was: "New boyfriend?"

The darts he received in response were answer enough. _That was a relief_.

The frown still crinkling his features, he was on his feet and in her face, his tone suddenly gentle. "Okay darlin'?"

Blinking heavily, she wouldn't meet his eyes. "I'm fine Cal. Just haven't been sleeping well."

"Still getting used to the new place?"

"You could say that."

"Always takes _me_ a week or two to adjust after a move."

"Uh huh." Her answer was distracted as her eyes looked inward to something he couldn't see. "I'll be in my office." With that, she wandered out, leaving him staring after her in bemusement.

_**(BREAK)**_

"Cal?" Gillian leaned half in, half out of his office. It was Friday evening and the rest of the staff had slowly migrated out for the weekend.

He'd been getting up and reaching for his own coat when she stopped him. "Yeah, luv?"

"Do you think you could do me a huge favor? I really need your opinion about something."

"Does it involve handcuffs and chocolate? If that's the case, I'm all for it."

The blue eyes narrowed, darts at ready. "No, but it does involve you spending the night at my place."

His face went completely slack as his eyes bulged, which was quite a trick considering his heavy lids. Gillian would have laughed if circumstances didn't currently have her feeling a little insane and a lot tired.

"Don't get your hopes up Cal. You're not getting any."

His mouth shut audibly. "You want me to…?"

"Stay at my place. Yes. In my bedroom actually."

The mouth sagged open a second time.

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

It shut again.

"Really Cal. You're looking a lot like a guppy right now. Can we just speak like adults for a change?"

"Sure. 'Course darlin'." His voice came out a little rough as images of slumber in Gillian's bed morphed into images of other extracurricular activities.

"I just need your opinion regarding some…disturbances."

"What kind of disturbances?"

"That's what I want you to tell me."

(BREAK)

Promising that he'd meet her at her place, Cal stopped by home for a change of clothes and toiletries before swooping by a fast food place for burgers and fries. On impulse, he bought Gill a chocolate shake. It seemed like she could use one. Whatever was going on had her in a bit of a lather. His curiosity was killing him. He arrived at her house around half-past seven.

She answered on the first knock, gave him a relieved smile before stepping back to allow him inside. Having already changed out of work attire, she was now clad in leggings, a boat necked tee and a comfy looking cardigan. Despite her obvious fatigue, Cal still found her absolutely adorable.

"I come bearing supper!" He held up the bag and drink holder with a grin.

When he stepped inside, he immediately noticed that the place seemed to be on the cool side, but not unpleasantly so. He hadn't been inside since she'd formally moved in and had to admit that it was a cute place. And so very Foster.

They set up on the couch and coffee table to eat their dinner, TV volume low, conversation easy as only two old friends could have.

"Thanks for the shake Cal." She gave him a sweet smile from around the straw.

He stared at her for a moment before swallowing and smirking. "You bet."

"Want to put your bag in the bedroom?" Gillian was watching him a little too closely and he was immediately suspicious.

"Wanna tell me what really is going on?"

"No. I want you to experience it."

Cal stood up and leaned down to grab his duffle bag. His look was questioning.

"Door at the end of the hallway."

With one more furtive glance, he disappeared.

Gillian didn't follow. She took another sip of her milkshake and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

"Holy Hell Foster!"

He came back glowering. "It's a bloody meat locker in there! Wouldn't be up for handcuffs and chocolate in that room anyway. With those temps, I wouldn't get full credit!"

Opening her mouth, she quickly closed it before opening it again. "You did _not_ just say that."

He blinked at her. "No, I didn't. It was your imagination."

"Then I'm imagining a lot these days."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

"You have the heat on?" He went to check the thermostat in the hallway. A balmy 78 degrees stared back at him. "Did you get the landlord in to check this thing?"

"Yup. Nothing wrong with it."

"Are you kidding me?"

She shrugged. "Do you think you're going to need more blankets tonight?"

The bed had been abnormally thick with them. "Probably okay." He still stared at her suspiciously.

"Have a seat Cal. It's still early. Want to watch a movie?"

"Um, sure. Guest choice?"

"Go for it."

Breezing through all the chick flicks, he pulled out a Bogart movie. He held it up for approval before loading it into the DVD player and flopping down next to Gillian. She automatically leaned against him and without thinking twice, he threw an arm around her and pulled her a bit closer. He thought he heard a tiny sigh of contentment and couldn't help but smile to himself.

Gill dozed off right around when Rick's Café was closed due to gambling and Bogie was getting in Claude Rains' face about it. Cal gently pulled away, pausing to press a kiss against her temple, before guiding her down into the sofa cushions. He tossed the couch throw over her before turning everything off and heading toward the master bedroom.

Cal thought about stripping down to boxers and t-shirt but quickly dismissed it. _Too freakin' cold in here. _ Fully dressed, sans shoes, he crawled under the three blankets and two comforters that Gillian had on the bed. Just before falling asleep, he remembered reading somewhere that really cold temperatures led to very sound sleep. He guessed that he'd find out.

(BREAK)

Sometime in the night, Cal awoke to chattering teeth and frosted breath. _What the hell?_ Disoriented, he sat up and turned the lamp on. At first glance, it appeared that he must have kicked all his covers off but on closer inspection, that wasn't the case. Someone had pulled them off, folded them and stacked them in the armchair. _Seriously? Why would Gillian yank his chain like this?_

Hugging himself against the cold, he got out of bed and stepped into the warm hallway before walking into the living room. Gill was in the exact same position that he'd left her, out like a light. He watched her for another minute, just to be sure, before moving quietly through the bungalow, checking locks, windows, searching out anywhere someone could conceivably hide. Nothing.

Returning to the frigid room, he grabbed an armful of blankets and tossed them back on the bed. _He had to have been doing some sleepwalking. Sleepwalking…and_ _blanket folding. How likely was that?_ Seemed like something Gillian might do, but she hadn't moved.

Curling back under the covers, he figured he'd just talk with her in the morning about it. _Damned weird_.

Drowsiness began to slowly pull him back into the sleep realm when he felt the tug. Instinctively he held tightly but the covers were ripped right out of his grasp as he fell back against the headboard. _Shit! What the hell was that?_

Fumbling for the lamp again, he turned it on just in time to see the rest of the covers move back toward the foot of the bed. He stared, gaping in amazement, sure that he was in the throws of some amazingly realistic nightmare. Cal's scientist side foundered for rationalization, but the stark, primal side was poised for fight or flight.

A high titter sounded against his left ear, followed by an arctic hand stroking the side of his face.

The primitive brain chose flight.

(BREAK)

"Uh, Gillian? Darlin'?" Cal's voice was remarkably level. He felt a certain amount of pride about that.

"Hmmm…? Cal…?" She blearily looked up at him. As her eyes cleared, she sat up and turned on the lamp, looking closely at his face. "So…I'm not…crazy then?" Her words were stilted as she tried to shake off the last granules of sleep.

"Well, um, if you are, then I'm also a ravin' looney, 'cause somethin' weird is definitely goin' on in this place." He paused, contemplating. It was interesting that the panic had disappeared as soon as he left that back room. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure."

"What does your lease saying about subletting?"

"Huh?"

He started to smile, but wasn't sure if it didn't border on hysterical. "Do you remember?"

"Well, it's against the contract."

"Okay, that's good, 'cause this place has already been rented out and I don't get the impression that she's leaving anytime soon. If that doesn't work, aren't they supposed to have full disclosure on this…kind of thing?"

"On haunted houses Cal?"

"Um, yeah, those."

"I think so."

"Gill?"

"Yes?"

"Want to come hang out at my house?"

"How's your liquor cabinet?"

"Brimming."

"Now that is an offer a girl can't refuse. So, why are we still sitting here?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Happy Halloween! :-)<em>**


End file.
